Watch out here I come
by ten's baby bear
Summary: This is my first fanfic so here it goes. This is a story about me and some of my friends going to Hogwarts and meeting the main characters. It should be funny considering me and Troutgirl wrote it and we're always high on sugar. Plez R


"To Hogwarts and Back!"  
A tale of true friendship.  
By #10's_baby_bear (Adrodia) and Troutgirl (Celest) Thanks to Brittany Minichino (Alura) for some ideas on this. You my girl!~ Disclaimer- Plez don't sue me I don't own Harry Potter but I do partly own the characters you don't know. Sorry in advance if some characters are OOC, this is my first fanfiction ever so plez R&R!~  
  
Alura's POV- Hi my names Alura. My friends, Adrodia and Celest, and I just got excepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This will be our first year. Adrodia's an animagus so she's really looking forward to Transfiguration.  
  
Anyway, we all spent the night at my house before our first day of school. When I say all of us I mean my older brother Adam, Adrodia's older brother Thayer, and Celest's older brother Brandon. Adrodia has twin little sisters, Katie and Chloe, and Celest has a little sister named Marie but they're all too young to go to Hogwarts. In my opinion that's a good thing considering just having the six of us is hard enough.  
  
Us girls were so excited that we didn't get to sleep until really early in the morning. A few hours later Adam, Thayer, and Brandon came in yelling that if we didn't hurry we were gonna be late. I don't think I've ever seen us move so fast in my life. We pushed and pulled our trunks into the kitchen only to find that it was so early that my parents weren't even up.  
  
Being as tired as I was, I curled up on the love seat. Adrodia plopped down on the sofa and was out like a light. I guess Celest either fell off the other love seat or slept on the floor. Either way she got a few more hours of sleep.  
  
Next time we were woken up it was by my mom. She said if we were still tired that we could sleep in the car because now we really had to go.  
  
All the girls went in the car with my dad while all the guys went with my mom. We set it up this ways so the boys would get in trouble. Never mess with cranky girls especially when they're your sisters. Just wait till Thayer finds the shaving cream in his robes. He'll be so mad at Adrodia. But hey, revenge is sweet.  
  
Adrodia's POV-  
  
I slept the whole way to the train station. Celest shook me awake when we got there. We pulled our trunks to platform 9 ¾. It took awhile but we all got our stuff on the train and said our good-bye's. At last we set off for Hogwarts.  
  
When the trolley came around I begged until Thayer gave in and bought me some food. I was so busy this morning I forgot to eat breakfast. Thayer's 16 and has a summer job so he's got a lot of money. Well.compared to me he's rolling in dough. I fell asleep on his shoulder. Being the brother he is he pushed me off him. He can be so mean sometimes.  
  
By the time we got to the Hogsmead station it was pouring down rain. This didn't make the boat ride to the castle anymore easy. By the time us three made it in the castle we were soaked. Some poor kid even tripped in the mud and was covered from head to toe. Just then a female teacher in an emerald robe came in. She introduces herself as Professor McGonagall. She explained to us that she was going to lead us through these giant oak doors. She then said she was going to read off our names and we were to sit on the wooden stool and a hat would be place on our head.  
  
We all filled into the room. All of the second year students and up were there. All of the first year students we're scared outta their minds. With my luck I was the first one to go. Professor McGonngall placed the hat on my head. All of a sudden it started talking. I thought I was losing my mind but the hat told me other wise. It asked my all sorts of questions. When it was down it shouted "Gryffindor!"  
  
As I walked over to my new house table Thayer came over put me in a head lock and gave me a noogie while saying "Now our quidditch team will be unstoppable with us two as chasers." I wiggled my way out of his embrace and asked "What makes you think I'll even try-out for the team?" His reply, "Because I know you to well to know that you'd eat yourself alive if you didn't tryout." He was right so I just found a seat and sat down.  
  
Alura was next. Sadly she got placed in Slytherin. But as soon as she sat down this tall blonde haired boy and what looked like his two hench men started talking to her. At least she's making friends unlike some people I know. Cough, cough ME cough, cough Celest was next. After what seemed like forever the hat called out "Ravenclaw." Celest looked like she was gonna cry but then the hat yells "Sit down I made a mistake." She sat down again and this time the hat yelled out "Gryffindor." I don't think anyone clapped harder then I did.  
  
She sat down and we started talking when a brunette with bushy hair sat down across from us and said "Hello and welcome to Gryffindor. I'm Hermione and this is Ron" she said when she pointed to a tall gangly red head, "And this is.well you know who this is." The boy she was talking about was none other then Harry Potter, Celest's crush of the week. I thanked them for the welcome and that it was nice to meet them while Celest just sat there with her mouth hanging wide open.  
  
Just when I was done talking Oliver Wood, Thayer, and another quidditch player came over and started telling Harry how Angolan quit the quidditch team. I just stared in awe. He then turned towards me, smiled, and said "Where are my manners, I'm Oliver Wood and this is Eric Baker but we call him Baker. I'm caption of the Gryffindor quidditch team. Baker is a chaser with your brother. By the way your name names Adrodia, right?" "Yeah I'm Adrodia and this is one of my best friends, Celest. My other friend, Alura, got sorted into Slytherin." "Your brother tells me you're a good chaser. We're having tryouts next week. Hope to see you there." Then they both left to go talk to two red haired twins. I guess they're related to Ron. WAIT! Since when does Thayer say good things about me? As  
  
I pondered the question I felt eyes on me. I looked in the direction I though they were coming from and I just caught Baker's eye. I then heard my brother say "Told ya she was built like a rock (as in muscular), and you should see her throw a football." Baker said something but all I caught was ".see what you mean." I leaned over to Celest and whispered in her ear "Since when does Thayer say nice things about me." "When it comes to winning he'll say just about anything!" At that statement we both started cracking up with laughter.  
  
When we both clamed down, Professor Dumbledore stood up and the room fell silent. In a booming voice he said "All first year Gryffindor please follow Percy to your common room." I stood up but something had a hold of my robe's sleeve. I looked down and Hermione said, "I need to talk to you when we get to the common room, so wait for me there." I said sure and went to catch up with Celest when I dumped into a very big guy.  
  
Automatically I said that I was really sorry. The guy looked down and sniffed my robe and then said, "You smell nice." A hand was then placed on my shoulder. I looked up and there was Baker, my new crush. "Back off Goyle, I saw her first. And by the way she's Thayer's sister so you better not lay a finger on her or else there'll be a price to pay" After Baker was down talking the blond haired boy turned around. He looked Baker straight in the eye and said "If a pretty girl bumped into you won't you flirt with her. By the way my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." I could tell Baker was getting mad (and maybe a little jealous about the whole 'cute girl' thing) so I faked yawned and said "Come on Baker show me where the common room is so I can go to bed I'm really tired." He got the clue and we headed for the door when Goyle calls out "G'night Cutie!" I've never been so grossed out in my life.  
  
Celest's POV-  
  
Adrodia told Hermione and me what happened. We felt grossed out too but the whole 'I saw her first' was cute. Hermione then started talking about what she wanted to talk to me about. "I'm pretty sure Baker likes you as in like likes you. Last year Thayer showed this picture of you and him to all his friends and Baker asked whom the cute girl in the picture was. Considering your brothers so popular and he has a great personality everyone though you would be just like him." She started.  
  
I interrupted her and kinda yelled a little loudly "Why was he showing my picture to his friends?" Hermione looked stunned but answer my question "To show Oliver and all the guys on the quidditch team that you were strong and could hold your own weight on the field. Oliver likes you too, only in the like kinda way." We stayed up talking till around ten. We went to bed somewhat early considering we started classes tomorrow.  
  
Plez R&R even if you don't like it. It'll really help me if you would. Again sorry if there's a character that's OOC. All the new characters are based after real people I know so if you think they're insane then you should meet them in real life. Update soon!~ 


End file.
